An Internet Protocol address (IP address) is a numerical label assigned to each device participating in a computer network that uses the Internet Protocol (IP) for communication. An IP address serves important functions, such as identification and location addressing. With the number of networked IP devices growing every day, a public or routable IP address becomes a scarce resource. Conventionally, when a device is connected to a network, a public or routable IP address is assigned to the device even if the device does not use any network services. This can lead to unnecessary allocation of network resources (e.g., IP addresses). Thus, there is a need for better management of network resources (e.g., IP addresses).